Embodiments of this invention relate to a method for retrofitting a power plant to reduce the consumption of fossil fuel by the power plant using a plurality of heat exchangers, a vessel, a pump, and a heat exchange fluid recycle system.
A need has existed for lower cost, fuel efficient power plants. This need has been driven by the high cost of energy.
The present invention is directed to a method which utilizes existing power plant equipment and adds three heat exchangers connected in a unique configuration with a pump and a vessel to an existing heated air stream or hot exhaust gas stream to raise the temperature of a fuel flow or a hydrocarbon stream by at least 50% to up to 900% prior to directing the fuel flow to a turbine to drive a generator.
The invention relates to a method for retrofitting a power plant that reduces the consumption of fossil fuel using compressed heated air by retrofitting the power plant by adding at least three heat exchangers, a vessel, a pump, and control system to the power plant. The first heat exchanger receives compressed heated air from a power source and produces heated heat exchange fluid. The second heat exchanger heats a hydrocarbon flow that drives a turbine coupled to a generator in the power plant, wherein the generator produces power and exhaust gases.
The method entails pumping a heat exchange fluid through the set of tubes in the first heat exchanger; increasing the heat exchange fluid temperature and cooling the compressed heated air; and splitting the heated fluid flow into a second heat exchanger and a vessel. The method continues by injecting a hydrocarbon flow into the set of tubes in the second heat exchanger and flowing the heated fluid into the second heat exchanger transferring heat from the heated heat exchange fluid to the hydrocarbon flow whose temperature increases between 90% and 500%. The method further includes flowing the cooled heat exchange fluid to the vessel; flowing at least a portion of the heated fluid from the vessel to a third heat exchanger and cooling the excess heated heat exchange fluid; and using the vessel to accommodate thermal expansion of the fluid.